


Gules, Or and Sable

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Chivalry, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Honor, Inspired by Real Events, Metaphors, Metaphysics, Poetry, kingship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A somewhat metaphysical view of crown tournament





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Alfred of Carlyle for the inspiration. 
> 
> Written in response to the events of West Kingdom March Crown Tournament, AS XXVIII, revised and posted to Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/487989.html) for the challenge 'Ink.'

Summon up ardor, summon up hope  
Summon skill to thy bidding, strength to evoke  
Still in the center, thy will will command  
Gules, or and sable, in quest for the Land.

Red is the heart's blood, burning or chill  
Red is desire, stern hope to fullfill  
Red are the roses in fee thou wouldst pay  
Distant dreams shielding, intention unyielding,  
Red right hand wielding in battle this day.

Gold is the mettle fierce tempered to steel  
Gold is the wellspring, bright reason made real  
Golden the token, the pall and the sky  
Given strength spending, high purpose unbending  
Gold left defending, to live or to die.

Black is the binding twixt weapon and word  
Black is the silence that shouts to be heard  
Black ink to iron, an armor of air  
Piercing precision, aspire to vision  
Black edge decision, to strike or to spare.

Summon up ardor, summon up hope  
Summon skill to thy bidding, strength to evoke  
Still in the center, thy will will command  
Gules, or and sable, in quest for the Land.


End file.
